


A New Chapter

by ladyxdaydream



Series: Growing Family [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sakumo Lives, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: Kakashi spends his first day alone with his newborn baby. It goes relatively well, or so he thought.Sakumo teaches him an important Dad skill while Iruka is out, then chastises them both when Iruka returns.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Growing Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775407
Comments: 23
Kudos: 158
Collections: Iruka's Birthday Shiritori 2020





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiny and Breakable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586184) by [Gloomier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier). 



> Hello there! This fic is different than the others I’ve written for the shiritori. The content reflects and directly follows the story that came before it—Gloomier’s “Tiny And Breakable,” which is linked above. If you haven’t read that one first, you definitely should! (However, if you’re _really_ stubborn, you could read this one alone and follow just fine.)
> 
> We’re going to continue the shirtori this way until it finishes on May 26, building off this one universe Gloomier created because I completely fell in love with it. I hope you enjoy it! I’m super excited to collaborate with Gloomier in this way! 
> 
> Have some Grandpa Sakumo. :D

Jokes came easily to Kakashi, whether or not people laughed at them was another thing entirely. With Iruka it was usually hit or miss. Sometimes he looked as if he was going to bust a lung, and it left Kakashi feeling victorious. Other times, Iruka gave him the side-eye, and continued on with whatever he was doing. His team never really found him funny to begin with, and Yamato, well, he usually only laughed to be polite.

So when a new chapter opened up in his life with Iruka, ripe with content, it filled Kakashi with glee. Dad jokes was something they could share together—his own Dad had been eager to inaugurate him in the art. Though Kakashi was quick to point out that Sakumo was a  _grandpa_ now, and lauded it over his head as often as possible.

“Kakashi,” Sakumo called, poking his head around the doorframe of Tomo’s room. The old geezer was about to chastise him now, Kakashi could feel it. “Would you come in here for a minute, son?”

Kakashi wandered into the room to find Sakumo standing in front of Tomo’s changing table. His daughter was lying on her back, looking up at them both with curious eyes.

“I don’t know how to put this,” Sakumo started, “but… what the hell is that?”

Kakashi looked at where his Father was pointing.

“Uh… a diaper…?” Kakashi guessed, not sure where this was going. They had about a million others, in every color and pattern you could imagine, folded and stacked in the closet. Iruka wanted to go the re-usable route, and several of his students mother’s were eager to gift them. Kakashi had been less than thrilled by the extra laundry. 

“Yes. It’s a diaper, Kakashi. Very good. Tell me, did you have _both_ eyes closed when you put it on?”

“I—hey, now wait a minute,” Kakashi said, offended, a blush coloring his cheeks. He assessed the diaper he’d wrapped his daughter up in just before his Father had arrived. It did look sort of sad and frumpy, but he wasn’t about to admit he struggled with it for 15 minutes before he gave up. “I think it’s alright,” he concluded self-consciously. “It’s covering all the necessary bits.”

“This is your first time doing it alone, isn’t it?” Sakumo asked, as he started to unwrap the cloth.

…It was. They’d only brought Tomo home two weeks ago, and despite Iruka being on leave from the Academy, the substitute still called on him when there was a problem, much to Kakashi’s annoyance. Iruka was too much of a perfectionist to not intervene, especially when his students were involved.

“Is it really that bad?” Kakashi asked.

“It’s  terrible,” Sakumo laughed. “I’m surprised she hasn’t shit out the side yet. You know, you shit your pants once—,”

“—I never did that,” Kakashi vehemently denied.

“You did. You were three. I had you strapped to my back while on a reconnaissance mission. The  _smell_ —,”

“Please,  _god_ , stop.”

“It was my fault. Turns out you shouldn’t feed ration bars to kids,” Sakumo mused. “Remember that,” he said seriously, pointing a stern finger at Kakashi. 

Kakashi filed that information away, despite having something much more pressing on his mind.

“Do  _not_ tell Iruka that story.”

“Oh, nonsense,” Sakumo said, waving his hand. “He already knows. I told him the night the three of us went to that curry stall and you got sick.”

“That was the first night you met him!” Kakashi cried in dismay. 

Sakumo merely shrugged. 

“We bonded.”

Kakashi lifted his face to the ceiling and cursed. To be fair, that curry had been ungodly hot—he never ordered anything Gai recommended ever again. 

“Relax, son,” Sakumo chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder. “That was three years ago. I’m sure he’s forgotten all about it.”

He most definitely hasn’t, Kakashi wanted to argue. Knowing Iruka, he was waiting for the right moment to use it against him.

“Now, pay attention,” Sakumo said, breaking him out of his inner turmoil. 

Kakashi sidled up to him, putting his annoyance aside. When Sakumo’s fingers started to move, he discreetly pushed up his hitai-ate and opened his sharingan.

“Ta-da!” Sakumo said when he was finished, lifting Tomo up and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Kakashi pushed his hitai-ate back down, making it look like he was just scratching at his cheek, his mask hanging loose at his neck. Iruka had set a stern rule of no mask around Tomo when they were at home. Kakashi still flinched instinctively to pull it up on occasion, but it was getting easier. It’s not that he wanted to hide his face around his child, it was just having it bare  _all the time_ that took getting used to. 

The wards quivered, before the front door opened and shut with a click.

“Everything alright in here?” Iruka asked, rounding the doorframe a second later. “Oh, hello Sakumo.”

Iruka didn’t trip over saying  _Hokage-sama_ anymore, though it took him until they were officially married to stop the formality from tumbling off his tongue. It would be weird now, considering Sakumo was his father-in-law. 

“Iruka,” Sakumo smiled in greeting. 

“How’d it go at the Academy?” Kakashi asked, running a hand down his husband’s back, happy and relieved to see him even though he left only an hour ago. 

“Fine. Konohamaru was acting out again,” Iruka sighed, while brushing a finger lovingly across Tomo’s cheek. “May I hold her?”

“I don’t think so, no.” Sakumo replied. 

“E-excuse me?” Iruka blinked, straightening up in surprise. 

“Kakashi always looks like that,” Sakumo said, waving a hand dismissively in his son’s direction. Kakashi leaned back a little as if to say _like what?_ “So it’s hard to tell. But you look exhausted, Iruka. Both of you should have a lie down. I’ll watch after her for a while.” 

“But I—,”

“Nope, out you go,” Sakumo said, crowding them towards the door, before shutting it in their faces. 

Iruka looked at Kakashi bewildered, before heading towards the kitchen.

“I feel like I want to be pissed,” Iruka said, grabbing a grapefruit-flavored soda from the fridge. “But I’m too tired.”

“He’s only trying to help.”

“I know. And I’m grateful,” Iruka said, letting his hair down. “But I just… want to spend every moment with her.” 

When he finished ruffling his hair, he looked up to find Kakashi about to press his lips to a large glass jug. Panic swept through him.

“KAKASHI! STOP!”

Iruka took it from him and placed it on the counter.

“That’s… That’s Anko’s breast milk.”

Kakashi recoiled in horror, pressing himself up against the fridge. 

“I picked up more on the way home. I didn’t have time to label it yet.”

They stared at each other for a good, long moment. Iruka started to laugh then, harder and harder, bending over to press his forehead into the counter. He pounded a fist next to his head, unable to stop his laughter. It was contagious— _infectious_ —and soon Kakashi was laughing, too. They slid to the kitchen floor, clutching their stomachs. When the laughter died down, Iruka pulled Kakashi into his chest.

“I think Sakumo’s right. We’re losing it,” Iruka said, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

“I can’t believe I was about to—,”

Iruka clapped his hands over Kakashi’s mouth from behind him.

“Don’t say it. Please don’t say it.” 

Kakashi removed his hands, and pulled Iruka’s arms forward to encircle himself.

“Too soon to joke about it?”

“Definitely.” 

Iruka pressed his lips into Kakashi’s hair. 

“I’m happy Tomo has your hair,” he mumbled. “Though I hope it’s more tamable,” he teased, running a hand through it. 

“We’re using your sperm next time.”

Iruka stilled in shock. 

“Next time?” he asked softly, trailing a hand down Kakashi’s arm. They had never talked about a second child.“You already want another one?”

“Some day. I want a little you running around.” 

The sweetness of that statement made Iruka choke. It was such a Kakashi thing to say. 

“Are you sure?” Iruka laughed, tears stinging at his eyes. “I was an absolute menace.” 

“I’m not above whooping my kid’s ass.”

“ _Kakashi_ , ” Iruka said, pushing at him.

“Just kidding,” he chuckled. “But yeah, I’m sure. If-if that’s something you want.” 

Iruka’s heart expanded in his chest.

“Look at me.”

Kakashi turned around in his arms. Iruka kissed him long and deep, before pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m so tired,” he whispered, letting his eyes fall shut. They’d barely slept since they brought Tomo home.

“So am I,” Kakashi admitted. Even he wasn’t immune to this type of exhaustion—chakra depletion had nothing on baby depletion. “I don’t… I don’t always look like this, do I?”

Kakashi bounced against Iruka’s chest as he laughed.

“Sakumo was just giving you shit.”

Kakashi frowned.

“That doesn’t answer my question…”

Iruka didn’t say anything else because Tomo had started to cry in the other room. Iruka instinctively moved to go to her, but Kakashi stood up at his side, a hand on his arm.

“Let my Dad handle it.”

“But—,”

“—If not for you, then for him. He’s not just being courteous, Iruka. He  _wants_ to be in there. I can tell. Let’s give him that.”

Iruka let out a dejected sigh.

“Alright.”

He turned to follow Kakashi to their room, and then hesitated.

“I’m just going to peek—,”

“Nope,” Kakashi said, grabbing Iruka around the waist to bend him in half over his shoulder. He tossed Iruka on the bed, before going to close the door.

“We’re going to nap,” Kakashi said, making his way back towards Iruka.

“Then why are you stripping off your shirt?” Iruka asked, with a quirk of his brow.

“Because I want to make out a little beforehand. It’s been  _three weeks_ since I’ve gotten any, Ru.” Kakashi said dramatically, while Iruka rolled his eyes. Kakashi ignored it and climbed on top of him anyway. “…and my shirt may have some of Tomo’s vomit on it,” he finished, sheepishly.

Iruka laughed, running a hand down his husband’s chest, reluctantly admitting to himself that the skin contact felt good.  _Too_ good.

“We’re stopping before it gets heated. Your  _Dad_ is out th—,”

Kakashi kissed him into silence. Iruka immediately relaxed, melting into the mattress. Kakashi deepened the kiss, coaxing Iruka’s mouth to open beneath his. When it did and their tongues brushed, Kakashi moaned softly.

“Be quiet,” Iruka said, breaking the kiss to laugh against his cheek.

“Ugh, I don’t want to,” Kakashi whined, moving to press kisses into Iruka’s neck.

“Suck it up,” Iruka said, squeezing at Kakashi’s ass. “Or we’ll have to stop.”

“I’d rather suck  _you_ up.”

“Well that’s not happening,” Iruka said, matter-of-factly.

Kakashi groaned, then settled for kissing him again. He lowered himself completely on top of his husband, and the additional contact between the two of them heated things up considerably.

“There’s always a muffling jutsu,” Kakashi suggested, breathless.

Iruka shot him a stern glare.

“Come on, Sensei,” Kakashi purred into his ear, giving it a lick for good measure. “Live a little.”

Iruka bit his lip in contemplation. There was a mischievous glint behind the hesitation in his eyes, and that was all Kakashi needed to see to know he already won.

“Do it,” Iruka bit out.

Kakashi lifted to his knees, a playful smirk on his face, as he whipped through the hand seals. 

**Author's Note:**

> This technically isn’t a one-shot, considering my shiritori partner will be expanding in it in their next fic, and then me as well once it circles back around. 
> 
> Confusing? Maybe. But I’m going for it XD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pragmatic Or Overprotective?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802805) by [Gloomier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier)




End file.
